Bikini Top
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: Bounded Short. Karen has a girl problem, but ironically Ike feels more comfortable with it than her.


**Another Bounded short. Any day now I'm hoping toget through that writer's block for No is Not an Answer, but these are really fun to write, so I hope you enjoy them in the meantime. Caution, this contains spoilers for Boundless, Waterfalls; Karen's Side, and Unreal. **

**Bikini Top**

_'You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney Bitch-' _"Young man, if you don't change that ringtone this instant you are grounded!" I ignored my mom's rantings and picked up.

"Ike Brovfloski speaking." I've always wanted to say that when answering the phone it made me sound so professional. I was met by a giggle on the other end, "Queen Karen I of Waterfalls speaking." Damn her title sounded classy.

"What's up, Karebear?" I asked. "I need some advice. Ken couldn't help me, but I thought maybe you could." she explained. "Sure, ask away."

"Well, no, you have to come here, but I have to warn you, it's kinda a girl thing." Karen said. "Why didn't you tell me, I'll be right over with a box of tampons." I laughed. "O-Oh my God! No, no, n-no! I-I'm good, just come, please." I could just see her blushing through the phone. I started to laugh again, "All right, I'll _cum _right over." Unfortunately she didn't catch this joke.

"I'm going out, Mom, I'll be back in time for dinner." I called. I left as she started up again with her typical, "Where are you going? Will you be back in time for dinner? It's cold you should bring a sweter so you don't catch a cold."

It really made me wonder how the hell she ever let Kyle move out, with Eric Cartman of all people. I still found it fucked up that he was gay and bound to the previously fat nazi, but whatever floats his boat, I guess.

I met Karen in her bedroom with huge grin spread across her face. "I brought the pads like you asked." I laughed. She had a puzzled look on her face, "iPads?" Man, was she clueless. "No, normal girly pads because when you said you didn't need tampons I thought you meant you needed-"

Karen threw her pillow at me, but it only made me laugh harder. "Seriously, baby, what's your issue?" I said when I had finally calmed down."This!" Karen handed me a letter, which I skimmed.

_Dear Queen Karen I of Waterfalls,_ (again, her title was so fucking classy)

_It would be in your in your best interest to attend our annual dinner party with various kings and queens of other underwater communities held in Atlantis tonight at 7._

_Sincerely, _

_Poseidon _

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was reading correctly. Sure enough, it was signed Poseidon with a little trident next to his name.

"_The_ Poseidon, as in the dude who kept pushing Odysseus off tack on his journey back home or some shit like that?!" I cried. "Yeah, the one and only, Helga said they're all real, Zeus and all the Greek gods, I mean, which is pretty cool." Karen said. "Pretty cool? More like fucking awesome! This is like Percy Jackson or something." I shouted.

"Anyway, I have absolutely no idea what to wear." Karen said. "That's your problem!" I shouted, "God, you're such a girl." She giggled, "Thanks, you're such a boy, you're welcome."

"Well, to be honest, Karen, you'd look great in anything, so there's no point." I said. "Aww, thanks, Ike, that's so sweet." Karen sighed as her cheeks turned red.

"So here's how we're gonna do it. I'm gonna put on some bikinis and you chose which one you like best. Now get out so I can change." "Come on, I can stay here, I've seen you naked before, you don't have to hide anything." I said.

"I thought I told you to NEVER mention that again! No out." Karen pushed me out of the room and locked the door behind her. "You know Karebear, if you get me mad, I could always go all big bad wolf on you. I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow this door down." I shouted as I began knocking.

"I'd like to see you try." Karen called. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you!" I said. I closed my eyes and focused on my transformation-growing fur, hands becoming paws, teeth becoming fangs.

The more times I went through withit, the less these transformations hurt, but for some reason the forced ones on the full moon, always put me through the most pain.

Karen opened the door before I could knock it down. I phased back so I could get a better look at her. "No, bikini bottom? Boring. Take those jeans off before I rip 'em off!" I threatened.

"Atlantis is underwater, so there is absolutely no point of wearing a bikin bottom. Now tell me what you think of the top." Karen said. "Let's see...big boobs, super hot...that's all I think, nothing will make a difference to me, unless of course you don't wear anything up top." I said bluntly.

"Well, that sucks 'cause I have two other tops to try on. Now get back out!" Karen said as she forced me out again. I could tell she was really pissed off with me.

I sighed, this was gonna be a long afternoon.


End file.
